


heaven is between the legs of a pinch server

by stxmph



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yamaguchi Tadashi in a skirt, i want more yams in a skirt, im shook too, tsukki finds out that yams likes skirts and is shook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxmph/pseuds/stxmph
Summary: His head turned as he watched Yamaguchi stand and walk towards the door. His white tee was tucked into a loose mint green skirt that stopped around the middle of his thighs. The fabric swished as he walked, and Kei couldn't deny that it made his ass and legs look amazing.     (In which Yamaguchi wears skirts, and he looks damn cute doing it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to continue writing 'dressed to the nines' but then i thought of yamaguchi in a skirt and couldnt think of anything except that
> 
> the title made me laugh so thts that

The first time Kei sees Yamaguchi in a skirt, he _doesn’t_. Let me explain.

 

It was early on a Saturday afternoon, and Yamaguchi had invited him over (though he didn’t really need to, he comes over every Saturday without fail and has done for years). When he got there, Tadashi’s mother let him in and he found the brunet tucked half under the covers of his bed with his laptop perched over his duvet covered legs. He shifted up and patted next to him for Kei to come sit by him, so he did, lifting the duvet slightly and wriggling over so he could see whatever was on the screen. And as normal, they spent a time bickering over what to watch

 

“Lets watch Wonders of Life.”

 

“We’ve seen that about a million times! You could probably recite the whole thing by heart.”

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

“ _No._ Lets watch something different for once, Tsukki.”

 

This time they settled on an american comedy show that Yamaguchi promised was good to a sulking Kei.

 

“Hes kinda good looking. In a weird way.”

 

“....Yeah, I can see it.”

 

And that's how they stayed for the hour until the video faded out and they were forced to pick something else. This was how it always was with them; either watching anything and everything curled up in Yamaguchi's bed, sat on the floor playing smash bros for hours, or occasionally helping each other with homework.

 

Kei probably spent more time here than he did at his own house, if he’s honest. After school he would more often than not have dinner at the Yamaguchi household, staying the night most weekends and some weekdays when he was so exhausted he’d end up passing out before the pair could finish whatever dumb documentary they were watching that evening. He even had a drawer in Tadashi’s room dedicated to his own clothes for when he stayed. It was nice. He enjoyed the others company, and Tadashi didn’t seem to mind his constant presence either as he always grinned and greeted Kei with such eagerness as if they hadn’t seen each other in years.

 

The second movie faded to black on the screen, and Yamaguchi sat up further in bed, stretching his arms above his head before turning to look at the blonde beside him.

 

“Would you like a drink or anything?” the freckled boy spoke softly as he nudged the others shoulder. “Scooch up, unless you’d rather I walk over you to get out.”

“I couldn’t care less,” Kei smiled, though he moved down the bed to let his boyfriend stand.

“And tea would be great, please~.”

 

And that’s when he saw it. His head turned as he watched Yamaguchi stand and walk towards the door. His white tee was tucked into a loose mint green skirt that stopped around the middle of his thighs. The fabric swished as he walked, and Kei couldn't deny that it made his ass and legs look amazing. His dark hair was getting a little longer, and he’d recently started tying the top section up into a small ponytail to keep it out of his face. It suited him anyway, but paired with the skirt he was wearing, he looked like an angel. Kei didn’t realise he was staring until he heard a cough and a laugh, his eyes snapping up to see Yamaguchi grinning over his shoulder as he stood in the doorway.

 

“Are you gonna answer me? Or are you too busy staring at my butt?”

 

Kei flushed. He didn’t realise Tadashi had spoken.

 

“Uh, sorry… what did you ask?” he tried to keep his eyes up but the twirl of the skirt as Yamaguchi turned to face his way was too distracting.

 

“I asked if you wanted anything else with your tea, if you were paying attention.” and Kei shook his head, staring after the brunet as he disappeared out the room.

 

Since when had that been something he wore? The blonde sat dumbly on the edge of the bed, trying to recount a time where Yamaguchi had worn anything similar but he couldn’t think of one. Since he could remember, Kei had always known him to wear plain, simple clothes; tight dark jeans and tees when out of school uniform, usually, that or pajamas.

 

The first thing Kei said when Yamaguchi re-entered the room was “Since when have you worn skirts?”

 

Yamaguchi set down the mugs on the table next to his bed and gave a little laugh. “A while. I don’t very often, but I think they’re cute. I’d like to wear them more.”

 

“You should.” Kei blurted before he even thought about it. “It, um, it really suits you.”

 

“Really? I was worried you’d tell me I look stupid.” Yamaguchi beamed, twirling in circles in the middle of the room and watching the pale fabric spin. Kei thought he could watch him twirl like that all day, the movement of the material was strangely mesmerising.

 

“Come _here_.” Kei muttered, reaching his arms out to grab the spinning boys waist and pull him closer so he was stood between Kei’s knees. Yamaguchi stumbled a little bit from the pull and the sudden stop to his spinning, his hands grabbing the seated blonde’s shoulders to stop himself falling onto him. He looked down and watched in amusement. Kei moved one hand to the hem of the skirt, touching the fabric between his fingers for a moment before pulling it back a little and letting it go, watching it swish and ripple. Tadashi’s eyes widened and he giggled as kei lifted his head slightly and pressed a kiss to his stomach just above where the waistband lay.

 

“Cute.” was all the he said before pulling Yamaguchi onto the bed with him, wrapping his arms around him.

 

-

 

“Which do you like better?” Yamaguchi held up two skirts, a pink and white polka-dotted one that reminded Kei of those 50’s rock ‘n’ roll skirts, in the same skater style as his mint one, and a longer, shimmery silver one that looked like it would cling to his body.

 

Kei looked between the two garments for a few moments before pointing to the pink one.

 

“You’d look pretty in pink.”

 

“You think?”

 

“Yeah. Go with that one.” He did like the idea of seeing Yamaguchi in something tighter, something that’d show off his figure more, but Kei was too in love with the way the loose fabric swayed when the brunet walked. That, and the fact that the shorter material showed more of his thighs, which Kei was always eager to see.

 

“Alright, I’ll trust you.”

 

-

 

It took some time for Yamaguchi to feel comfortable wearing skirts out in public, understandably. He spent some time only wearing them around the house, but Kei persuaded him to try it.

 

“You want to wear them out, right? I’ll be with you, don’t worry. I’ll beat up anyone who so much as _looks_ at you weirdly.”

 

The first time he stepped out of the house in one, he clung to Kei’s arm the whole time with the hood of his coat up in attempt to disguise himself. The second time he was a little calmer; the lack of bad comments the first time making him feel at ease. The third time, he got wolf whistled by some third year boys. He ducked his head, nervous and embarrassed, but Kei squeezed his hand reassuringly and shouted a loud “Fuck off.” in the direction of the boys. He got used to it, slowly but surely, and it just became a thing.

 

-

They were sat in a cafe, two milkshakes between them as they sat chatting happily about god-knows what. There was a comfortable silence as they both took sips from their drinks, and Kei smiled as he pulled back. Yamaguchi squinted at him suspiciously.

 

“Why are you looking so happy? Did you spike my drink?”

 

Kei laughed.

 

“Of course not, idiot. I was just thinking, the only thing that’d make this date any cheesier was if you had one of them poodle skirts and a neck tie like in the 50’s.”

 

Yamaguchi snorted, laughing around the straw in his mouth.

 

“That and if we were sharing a milkshake.” Kei continued, grinning.

 

“Oh my god stop, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi whined, though he was also grinning as he leant over to lightly hit the blonde upside the head.

 

“I think you’d suit it…”

 

“I think you’re crazy.”

 

Kei shut up, still smiling as he turned back to his drink. He liked teasing Yamaguchi like this, though he was only half joking when he said he thought it’d suit him. Yamaguchi seemed to suit every style of skirt he tried. He mostly stuck to skater skirts,as those were a favourite of his, but he’d racked up quite a collection within the few months he’s been wearing them. He had a couple pencil skirts (Kei couldn’t keep his hands off of his ass when he wore those), long chiffon skirts, a medium coloured denim a-line with buttons down the front, and more. A lot were courtesy of Kei, who seemed to get a kick out of buying pretty skirts for him and watching him try them on.

 

Today he was wearing one that Kei had bought for him, in fact. It was black and flared and it stopped just above the knee. It had a sheer panel near the bottom. The bespectacled boy has insisted that he didn’t buy it just because he could see his thighs through it, but Yamaguchi saw through his lies.

 

“I’ll buy you a poodle skirt for your birthday, just you wait.” Kei’s tone was joking, but Yamaguchi didn’t doubt for a second that he actually would.

 

-

 

 

The team questioned him, as he expected, when he showed up to a team sleepover in a large hoodie and the pink polka-dot skirt he’d bought when shopping with Kei. Tanaka laughed a little, asking him to give him a twirl, and Kei elbowed the second year in the ribs. Hinata all but squealed when he saw, running round him in circles to see him from all angles.

 

“It’s so pretty! Where’d you get it?! I wish I could pull off a skirt!” the short red-head rambled as Yamaguchi blushed, stood still as everyone’s eyes were on him.

 

“I bet you could. You should try one, they’re really comfortable!” Hinata nodded his head eagerly at Yamaguchi’s encouraging words, asking if he could come over one day and try on the ones the brunet had before he went and bought his own.

 

There were a few comments about the skirt throughout the night - mostly from Tanaka and Noya - though none were rude at all, to Yamaguchi’s delight. They were sat on the floor of Daichi’s living room in a circle, everyone chatting happily. Kei had his hand protectively on Yamaguchi’s thigh the whole evening, just under the hem of where the skirt lay.

 

“You don’t have to be so worried, Tsukki, you know everyone here is chill. It’s friendly joking.” Yamaguchi whispered when he felt Kei’s hand tighten on his thigh when Noya made a suggestive comment that had something to do with Yamaguchi wearing a thong and a garter.

 

“I know.” Kei sighed. “You’re getting so much attention from everyone, I’m jealous.”

 

Tadashi’s hand moved to rest over where Kei’s was placed on his thigh.

 

“Don’t worry, you know I’m yours.” he placed a quick kiss on the blonde’s cheek, squeezing his hand before letting go and wrapping his arm around his waist.

 

“Mine?” Kei’s voice was quiet.

 

“Mhm. Yours.”

 

Kei smiled and pressed his nose into his boyfriend’s dark hair.

  
“My pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: i switched around 2 of the parts bc im stupid and the way id written it wasnt chronological and itd been pissing me off and i only just now cld be bothered to change it lol nothinf else has changed !
> 
>  
> 
> PLS LOOK AT THIS LINK ITS THE LINK TO THE SHEER PANNELED SKIRT I DESCRIBED WHEN THEY WERE OUT GETTING MILKSHAKES AND ITS SO CUTE IM SHOOK: http://sloabn.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/11.5_Holiday_SheerPanelSkirt_4.jpg
> 
> i was lowkey tempted to write smut in this but its 3:30am and i shld be asleep


End file.
